


Hermione's Best Christmas Gift

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A daddy Ron moment watched by Hermione.





	Hermione's Best Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Many thanks to **queenb23** for beta work.
> 
> *loves beta*

"Daddy, can I put the ribbons on the Christmas tree?"

"Sure, Pumpkin. Hugo, don’t put that in your mouth!"

Hermione stepped in the living room holding a tray with a snack for Ron and the children, and a large smile grew on her lips as she watched their family decorating the house for the Christmas season.

The living room was a mess, with many boxes spread everywhere. Ron sat in middle of the floor with their three-year-old son between a big box filled of Christmas lights and another filled with ribbons and balls of several colors.

Hugo’s blue eyes got brighter every time he held a colorful ball in his little hands and showed it to his dad. Ron grinned and raked his fingers playfully in Hugo’s auburn hair.

Rosie was on her tiptoes, trying to put a ribbon on the big tree Ron cut from the woods around their cottage that morning, and her excitement was palpable. Her cheeks were red and she wore a large smile on her freckled face.

Ron stood up and held Rosie in his arms so that she could put the ribbon higher on the tree.

Then Hugo hugged Ron’s legs and mumbled something. Hermione put the tray on the table and approached to hold Hugo in her arms and he pointed in Ron’s direction, grinning. Ron put Rosie on the floor, and she ran to the window to put one ribbon around it.

"Do you want put the star on the tree’s top, son? Let’s do it, then!"

Ron held Hugo, and the little boy proudly put the star on the tree then threw his arms around Hermione’s neck. She held him and kissed his warm cheek. Ron grinned at Hermione who smiled back enthusiastically.

Another Christmas shared with her family was the best gift Hermione could get every year of her life.

 

~Spidey


End file.
